Above 100 Degrees
by PhoebeQuill
Summary: Lance has a bad fever, and the group comes to comfort him. (Probably going to be a two or three-shot story.)
1. Chapter 1

After yet another Robeast attack on Arus was halted by the Voltron paladins, a party was being held in the castle of lions with the Arusians as guests. However, this time around the celebration was much more secure, and after patrolled a couple of times, deemed safe and Galra-free by Shiro.

"The heavens were lit up with flame, and the creature fell from it, blazing with fury! All seemed hopeless, until the lion goddess and her paladins slayed the beast in an epic clash!" The Arusian king said zealously. Squeals of approval came from the rest of the Arusian people.

Allura smiled down at the main ballroom of her castle, leaning on a rail from above on the next floor, her mice sitting beside her. "Victory is ours once more. The paladins are getting better and better every fight they partake in. I am quite proud of their progress."

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, the Altean princess spotted Keith and Hunk.

Both of them were attempting to please some Arusian children by putting on a little show.

"Aha!" Hunk cried, getting out a wooden stick. "Galra scum! I'm not going to let you harm this world! Leave now while you still can, or I'll have to take extreme measures!"

Keith jumped out, a stick also in his hand. "You think that you can actually defeat me!?" The red paladin faked an evil laugh, and the duo began a fencing match.

The kids all clapped and cheered in delight.

"Take this!" After a minute or so, Hunk lightly bonked his stick on Keith's head.

Keith fell backwards on the ground. "Noooooo!" He pretended to make choking and dying noises while squirming on the floor.

The yellow paladin thrust his stick in the air. "I did it! I've defeated the Galra!"

The children howled in delight, watching the whole spectacle.

Eventually, Hunk helped Keith up, and they both took a bow.

Allura giggled. "Perhaps in our spare time I'll give those two an acting lesson." She turned back to her tiny companions.

The chubby mouse squeaked a couple of times.

"Pidge stole the peanut butter? She's been taking some each night...hmm... I'll talk to her.."

The medium mouse began to communicate with the princess.

Shiro tried to do what with his lion? Well, I'm not surprised. He bonded with his lion very easily, so I can see why they'd have some fun together like that!"

The tiniest mouse began to squeak.

"Yes... that's true! Where is Lance during all of this? Can't believe he missed the hilarious show Keith and Hunk put on.."

The same mouse squeaked yet again.

"You'll go look for him? Thank you! Make sure that everything's alright."

All of the mice nodded at once, then quickly scurried into the vents.

* * *

"Try it! I assure you, nunville is the best liquor the universe has to offer!" Coran wiggled a glass of a strange looking liquid in front of the green paladin.

Pidge winced at the sight, sulking a little bit. "Do I have to?"

The Altean nodded, handing the glass over.

Keith and Hunk spotted Coran with the drink, recalling what happened to Lance when he chugged it down.

Both of them ran over to Pidge, yelling at the same time. "Wait! Don't-"

The nunville touched the green paladin's lips, passing them.

Coran grinned. "Well?"

It took Pidge about a second to realize the foul taste, and then, without warning, spit the liquid all over the Altean.

It took Hunk and Keith a lot of effort to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Gross!" Pidge shook her head a couple of times. "It tastes like hot dog water and feet!"

Coran turned red, and began to steam. "I just watched this outfit..."

Hunk lost it. He began to laugh hysterically. Keith, hearing this, instantly followed. Pidge, after noticing her friends, grinned guiltily and began to laugh too. "I'm sorry Coran.."

Shiro, who was leaning against the wall nearby, smiled at the sight of his happy teammates. However, a bit of his focus was on where Lance could possibly be. For now he shook it off, assuming that he was flirting in another room. But if the blue paladin did not show up soon, he'd start looking around.

* * *

Allura's mice ran through the vents. At this point, they knew their way through the ventilation system of the entire building, so getting around was quite simple. The rodents looked around many places; the training deck, the dining hall, the flight deck, the halls, but they eventually started searching the paladin rooms.

Suddenly, loud coughs could be heard from one of the rooms.

The mice's ears perked up, and they followed the sound until they crawled out of the vent that reached Lance's room.

There he was.

The blue paladin was in bed, shivering, blankets up to his neck. His face looked pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He tended to sneeze and cough a lot. A glass of nearly empty water was by his bed.

The Altean mice saw how miserable Lance looked, and quickly scurried toward him, climbing up his bed, and reaching his line of sight.

Seeing the rodents made Lance lightly chuckle. "Hey little guys.. what're you doing here...? Go enjoy the party..." He sounded raspy.

All of the mice shook their heads, saying that they were not leaving. They all climbed up the blue paladin's chest, making themselves comfortable by his shoulders.

"Awww... I never really noticed how cute you little guys are.." Another cough.

The mice closed their eyes, sending a telepathic message back to the princess.

Allura closed her eyes, receiving it.

"Lance is sick?"

 ** _Author's notes_**

 _Little idea that popped into my head and I wanted to make it happen :3_

 _-Ciao, Turbulence_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: A small bit of Klance in this chapter. (Nothing inappropriate)**_

The grand victory party continued, but not without some worry coming from the lead paladin.

Shiro walked around the main hall, searching for Lance, but to his dismay, had not success in finding him. " _Where'd you run off to..?"_ He muttered under his breath.

Despite the loud music and laughing Arusian children running by, he made an attempt to think back to the last time he saw the blue paladin.

 _Well... I saw him taking to Coran for a while... then later he was eating dinner, cracking jokes with Hunk, and then he left..._

Shiro assumed talking to Hunk was the best course of action for now. He kept walking, and eventually found the yellow paladin sitting on the floor, surrounded by ecstatic Arusian children.

"And then?!"

"What happens next?!"

Hunk cleared his throat. "The knight slayed the dragon and got the treasure of course!"

The kids cheered.

Shiro walked up to the storyteller with a somewhat serious face on.

"Hey Shiro! What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

The Arusians looked at the yellow paladin with sad puppy eyes, wanting him not to leave.

Hunk sighed. "I'll be back guys, and I've got a better story to tell, just you wait!" He got to his feet.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Start training level 4!"

 _Initiating training sequence. Releasing opponent._

The red paladin wiped some lingering sweat from his face as he watched yet another robotic combat droid fall from the ceiling. He had left the celebration about an hour ago after having some dinner and talking with the others.

His Bayard glowed, and on command, flashed and transformed into a blade.

The robot landed on the ground, immediately charging. When it got close, it leaped, the staff it was holding raised high, about to unleash a devastating attack from the air.

With no time to dodge, Keith took the defensive, swiftly blocking the staff with his blade, then jumping back and attacking for himself while yelling.

After about two minutes of intense combat, the paladin was able to impale the mechanical warrior, making it explode into pixels.

When Keith cooled down and ceased in panting, and he decided to call it a night.

He left the training deck and let out a sigh, beginning to stroll down the castle's corridors toward the bedrooms so he could get some sleep.

As he neared his quarters, he heard some odd noises coming from another room. Upon further inspection, he discovered that they were coming from Lance's room.

The red paladin sighed, about to leave. " _What's he up to now, that idiot.."_

Then there was silence. It annoyed him how quiet it was. His rival was never quiet...

Worry overtook him, for he decided to enter the blue paladin's room without warning.

Lance was in bed, eyes shut tightly. He was trembling, yet sweating. He was breathing through his mouth.

Allura's mice were present, quietly conversing amongst themselves. When they noticed Keith, they frantically motioned for him to come at get a closer look at the paladin.

Keith approached the bed, knelt down next to it and stared at his comrade.

He looked ill.

Upon placing his hand over Lance's forehead, it felt warm without him even touching it.

" _Quiznak.."_ The red paladin muttered. He raced to the bathroom, wetting a towel and bringing it back.

He gently placed it on Lance's forehead, causing him to stir and wake up.

" _...Keith?"_

Keith pulled up a chair next to the bed, taking a seat. "Yeah, I'm here...and you look like crap.."

" _Haha.. very funny..."_ Lance's voice was only above a whisper.

"It's obvious you've got a fever... but the question is, how high?"

 _"Above 100 degrees.."_

"Probably.."

Lance began to have a coughing fit so violent that his whole body jerked slightly every time a cough left his mouth.

Keith was very worried now. He turned to the night table next to him that held a glass, but no water.

"I'll be back! I-I'm getting some water for you." He ran out of the room much faster than the first time, delivering the water back in less than 30 seconds.

By then, thankfully Lance had stopped.

The red paladin sat back down. "You need to drink now." He said firmly. "Or you'll only get worse."

 _"What are you now... my personal doctor..?"_ Lance lightly chuckled.

Keith ignored the comment. "Can you sit up?"

Lance weakly shook his head. _"I would if I could.."_

Keith grabbed Lance's arm, and put his other hand on his back, raising him to a sitting position.

The blue paladin winced the whole time out of body pains.

"Drink." Keith commanded, putting the glass to Lance's chapped lips.

His friend/rival obeyed, taking three to four big gulps before stopping.

" _Thanks.."_ Now Lance was barely audible.

"Now sleep. The other's will be here soon, I'm guessing." The red paladin motioned toward the mice, then the vents.

They immediately understood, saluting him and scurrying off.

When he looked back at Lance, he saw that he had already left sitting position and fell back into a deep sleep.

Keith smiled. " _Idiot."_


	3. Chapter 3

The festivities continued, but not without concern from the paladins of Voltron.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I can't find him anywhere." Shiro explained, scratching his head. "I looked in all of the usual areas."

Hunk tried to think back. "Um... well I know he was with us when we were setting up the celebration... but that's all I know."

"The only other place I think he could be is in his room. That's the only other logical explanation." The black paladin concluded. "You coming?"

"Definitely."

"Guys, where are you going?" Pidge approached them, with a lollipop in one hand. "They just started giving out dessert!"

"Come with us. We'll explain on the way." Shiro beckoned her to follow.

* * *

Keith watched Lance closely.

The blue paladin wasn't moving, aside from an occasionally tremble, and every breath he took was slightly shaky. Despite all this, he seemed to be sleeping soundly.

 _You idiot. Why didn't you let us know that you weren't feeling well?_ Keith folded his arms and sighed. The Altean mice sat on top of his head, tugging lightly at his hair.

He wondered if it would be a good idea to go look for the others. No, he couldn't leave Lance, asleep or not...

God, he looked awful.

Keith shook his head. He didn't know how long it had been, and he was getting tired himself.

Lance stirred again.

"Welcome back to the world of the living..." Keith sighed. "Do you feel any better?"

Lance lifted his trembling hand and made a so-so motion with it. " _You know... you don't have to stay here... you can go enjoy the party...and don't worry about me..."_ He coughed painfully.

The red paladin fumed, rising from his chair. "Are you kidding me?!" He made a fist. "We're all teammates, which means we all share a bond! If one of us were to fall, then it's the responsibility and duty for the others to help him up again! It's called caring! And like it or not, we all care about you, and worry if you're not feeling well! So never talk like that ever again!" He grabbed Lance's shaking hand and held it tightly. "You have to promise me!"

Lance was stunned. Keith sounded like Shiro; like a true leader.

Just as the blue paladin was about to respond, the door to his room opened. In ran Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro.

"Lance!" Hunk dashed over to his friend's side. "You look terrible...I should've gotten here sooner, I could've whipped up some space soup or something.. '

Pidge came next. "I finally figured out a way to make the video game we got at the mall work here on the ship! When you're feeling better, you gotta try it with me."

Shiro sighed. "Lance, why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

Again, Lance attempted to answer. However, he received more visitors.

Allura entered, with Coran right behind.

The Altean duo quickly joined the group after seeing Lance's current state.

"Oh dear, you look quite under the weather, I must say. But don't fret, I brought some nunville! Heals the mind and the soul with one gulp!" Coran grinned.

Allura looked concerned. "How do you feel?"

" _It's nothing that a kiss can't fix.."_ Lance managed, cracking a slight grin.

Allura sighed and ignored him. "But why didn't you say you were sick?"

Keith stared at Lance with piercing eyes.

The blue paladin coughed a bit.

Concern crept deeper into the looks of his spectators.

" _I...I just didn't want you guys to worry about me...after all, this is one of the only days we aren't defending from a threat...I wanted you guys to enjoy yourselves tonight...not having to spend your time here..."_

"That's not true!" Shiro grinned. "We are enjoying ourselves, since we're helping a friend in need. Besides... Hunk wants to cook for you, and cooking is his passion. Pidge can show you her video games, which is her delight to talk about. You can argue with Keith, and always can chat with Allura and I. As for Coran...he can always provide entertainment..."

" _99 bottles of ville' on the wall, 99 bottles of ville'! Take one down, pass it around..."_ Coran sang, twirling his mustache.

Keith smiled slightly, and leaned in near the blue paladin. "Do you promise?"

" _Yeah.."_

"What was that? I can't hear you!" The red paladin slyly grinned.

" _Why you..."_ Lance sneezed.

Keith laughed.

"We're all here for you buddy. And that's better than any celebration." Shiro placed a cold rag on the sick paladin's forehead. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 _"Thank you..."_ Lance said gratefully.

The Voltron paladins then continued their party in the blue paladin's room. But unlike earlier, it was not being held for the defeat of the Robeast.

It was being held to celebrate teamwork.

 _The End_


End file.
